The Morphology Core Laboratory (MCL) functions as a facility in which investigators and technicians provide collaboration, expert service, development and training. The laboratory is a shared resource in the Division of Dermatology. The MCL is staffed by the director who is a research faculty member, and two technologists. Together they have general and specific expertise and training in morphologic evaluation of biological materials including skin and cultures of skin-derived cells. The MCL provides necessary expertise to the investigators involved in the projects of the Interdisciplinary Basic Research in Dermatology for: 1) preparation and morphologic analysis of skin biopsies, other tissues, cells, cell fractions and macromolecules 2) access to and instruction in the use of microscopes, computers and other instruments and equipment in the MCL and associated facilities 3) preparation of images for presentation and publication 4) training of investigators, graduate students and fellows in the laboratories of the principal investigators who want to learn morphologic techniques and methods of microscopy 5) adaption and development of new morphologic techniques to apply to the projects as needed The above responsibilities define the specific aims of the MCL. General and specific areas of interaction with the individual projects of the investigators are detailed in the proposal.